


Only to be Kind

by PontiusHermes



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Burning, Death, Fire, Free Verse, Gen, Hamlet - Freeform, Macbeth - Freeform, Poetry, Sad, Shakespeare, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: Poem about V, plus Shakespeare quotations because V likes Shakespeare.Plus, I can hear his voice in the second quotation.
Thank you to Shakespeare for quotations (Macbeth and Hamlet).





	

The flames licked through the ruins,  
One man,  
Burned, not broken  
Struggled from the ashes

_…And all our yesterdays have lighted fools_   
_The way to dusty death. Out, out, brief candle!..._

The flames licked through the ruins,  
The faceless thousands surged,  
And in the night  
He was everywhere

_…So again, goodnight._   
_I must be cruel only to be kind._   
_Thus bad begins and worse remains behind…_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Pontius


End file.
